Rest
by ghost dream
Summary: Lucina finds peace after an embarrassing sparring session. — SSB4. Implied LucinaLink


_"Sir Marth! Would you mind terribly if we could spar?"_

_Her hand almost trembled against her chest as her question floated between her and the prince. Despite their several interactions in the past since she and Robin arrived here, she could not shove aside her excitement and anxiety whenever she was around her distant ancestor_—_ her most admired hero (besides her father, of course). On his lips was an apologetic smile, already telling Lucina on what he was about to say._

_"Ah, I would love to. But I promised Ike that I would train with him today. I am sorry, Lucina. And please, you needn't call me 'sir.'"_

_Ah. Ike. She hadn't had the proper chance to become acquainted with him yet. He added before she could reply, "But, Lucina? I have seen you train by yourself earlier today. Don't you think you should be taking a rest?"_

_He noticed her this morning? Regardless, she disagreed with his suggestion. She did feel a tad tired, but it was just a few less hours of sleep. She deemed it nothing compared to her determination to get stronger. She pressed on._

_"I am fine, sir_—_ I mean, Marth. Please do not worry on my behalf. Anyway, would it be best if we did this by tomorrow?"_

_He appeared dubious by the idea before he replied, "I am not sure. The Master Hand appointed me to have a designated match by then. I am sure that afterwards, I would be too tired to have a good session with you. I think you would become quite bored with me." Humor flickered in his eyes._

_She laughed, trying to hide her disappointment. "Oh! Of course! I understand completely. That seems quite a busy schedule. I won't exhaust you any further, and I shall give you much needed space until then."_

_The Hero King frowned for a moment. "There is no need for that. I rather like your company, Lucina. I love it when you tell me stories of Akaneia. Or Ylisse, rather," he said, correcting himself. "It's nice to hear how much of an impact I have left behind… Oh! That sounded a tad egocentric, did it not?" Laughter laced with his words._

_Lucina giggled, infected by his mirth. "N-not at all…! It is all true! Your legacy is enormous. Every history book in the land is not printed without your name!"_

_"Oh, stop!" Hearing this gave him another bout of laughter. A quick glance at a clock near the two made him stop. "Ha… But I do need to be going. But I will tell you this, Lucina: I know of another who can help you with your training."_

_Her eyes widened at this. "Who?"_

_"His name is Link. I have known him for a long time, since the second tournament. Like you and I, he fights with a sword that is special, much like our Falchions. His techniques are unconventional since he also uses other weapons such as a boomerang, bombs, and arrows. He has helped me learn many things about myself and the sword. I think you will find him to be a valuable partner."_

_"Link… You are friends with him?" What a peculiar name. And such arsenal at his disposal! Could she even stand a chance?_

_"Yes. And he is a great man," he replied as his expression grew fond. "Link is one of the most kindest people I have met here, and he is a hero back in his land of Hyrule. He usually spends his time outside. I would look to where the trees gather not too far from the courtyard. Lately, I have seen him playing music on his ocarina. If you hear it, then it is him."_

_"I see. What does he look like?"_

_Marth smirked, finding something funny that Lucina didn't understand. "Oh, he stands out. A young man around your age. His favorite color is green, if you can't tell by his attire. I think this information will suffice, trust me."_

_He started to leave until his face turned to her to add, "Oh! And one more thing: he's a bit of a quiet fellow. Try not to take offense if you think he is not listening to you. It's actually quite the opposite."_

_He briefly glanced at the clock once more. "I have to go! Farewell, Lucina," he waved her off before he finally left the scene._

_He ended the conversation on such a strange note. What manner of character was this Link?_

* * *

The air was crisp and fresh, much like how Ylisse felt on an autumn morning. But the nature around her was green as could be, and she could see colorful flowers dotting the expansive yard of the Smash Mansion. Lucina could see a few of the strange critters who were supposed contenders playing around near the open courtyard. A large fountain was at its center, with flowery shrubs lining around it in successive patterns. Among the creatures playing were a green reptilian and a yellow animal that reminded Lucina of a mouse… or a rabbit? Could it have been a Taguel?

_Don't be ridiculous_. Ylisse and its neighboring nations did not exist in this realm. Her mind focused on what she came outside for in the first place.

For several minutes she wandered around the yard, not straying too far from the pathway that circled the estate. When she neared the outer corner where trees began to gather, her ears picked up a sound. She footed closer to the source and discovered that it was music. The notes sounded as if it came from a fluted instrument.

_It must be him_. She hastened her pace, brushed past a few trees, and found the source of the song.

Leaning against a thick-barked tree was a young man playing an ocarina, appearing to be around her age. His dirty blonde hair framed his angular face. As Marth described, Link's attire was indeed strange, as she saw him garbed in a green tunic and strange pointed cap on his head. His brown leather boots and gauntlets were slightly rough and worn out. Leaning on the tree next to him was a large, pentagonal shield with a bold bird design. On his back was a sword protected by his sheath, supported by a belt strapping from his waist to his shoulder. His strangest features by far were his pointed ears, extending as far as at least two inches.

Link's eyes were closed, concentrated on his song. Lucina's footing towards him continued, as though subconsciously. She was too busy savoring the sounds that traveled through her ears. For a moment, her mind on a place far away from here. It prompted her to recall more fonder, nostalgic memories before Grima's assault. Tender moments, such as all the times her mother would tuck her into bed and lull her to sleep with a melody. The tune carried a powerful, nostalgic simpleness that stirred her emotions in an instant.

Her musings came to an abrupt halt when she felt the soft snap of a twig beneath her foot. The song stopped as well. Startled, her eyes darted to Link, who wore a surprised expression. His attention on her yielded his blue eyes that peered into hers.

Her mouth gaped for a while, her brain frantically coming up for a way to break the silence. She finally found her voice. "Excuse me," she began, shaking off any shyness. "Are you the one called Link?"

He only nodded. He lowered the ocarina from his mouth.

Lucina simpered, relieved by this confirmation. "I see. That was very lovely music you were playing. I am sorry that I interrupted you so suddenly."

He shook his head, signaling that he didn't mind. So far, he hadn't uttered a word. Marth didn't seem to be joking.

She continued regardless, carrying on the conversation as naturally as she could. "I recognize that instrument as well. An ocarina. I don't often see them back at my homeland, since they are quite pricy. I have only seen nobles own and collect them. I have never seen someone play one as expertly as you just have."

His lips curved upward at her compliment. It was odd. His silence was a bit off-putting and normally she would have found it rude. However, she felt that he didn't do it out of contempt.

It was perhaps due to his eyes. They were clearly focused on her, regarding her with utmost attention. It was as if he emoting through his facial expressions and actions as opposed to speech. Perhaps he was just shy? But it wasn't often that she met introverts with impeccable eye contact. Being under his clear gaze almost made her blush.

She cursed mentally when she realized her position in this situation. "I beg your pardon. Please, allow me introduce myself. I am Lucina, from the land of Ylisse," she started, walking over to him. The sun's rays stopped spilling on her as she entered the cool shade provided by the trees many branches. "It is a pleasure to meet a warrior of your caliber." She extended her arm, her hand open.

Link placed his ocarina on the ground beside him and walked closer to her. She briefly noticed that he wasn't a particularly tall man; he was only an inch or two over her own height. He returned the gesture and shook her hand. His hold was firm, yet gentle. His small smile was more apparent now that the distance between them was smaller. She felt her own forming on her face. Faint anxiety began to creep in as she felt a similar giddiness that occurred whenever she would talk to Marth, or make new friends.

"So," she began, feeling prompted to continue their (or technically, her) dialogue once more when another awkward silence occurred. "I have heard quite a bit about you, Link. You are a hero back in your land. The sword you wield is one of powerful and sacred nature."

She paused to grasp her sheath holding Falchion. Her other hand hovered over the hilt, a single action away from drawing it out. "I, too, hold a special blade. This is Falchion. My very, very, distant grandfather's sword, although it has been reforged over the centuries. My ancestor… you may recognize him as Marth. I am his descendent."

Link's expression morphed into one of astonishment, mouth agape. She almost laughed.

"Oh, please don't give me that. I mean, surely you've noticed? It's obvious. Look at our features, our clothing, our swords… Don't you see the parallels?" she added, trying to ease him into this new information.

His face became more neutral as her words sank in. Lucina sighed. "My apologies. That is a lot to swallow, I admit. It boggled my mind at first as well, since I first came here."

The Hylian snorted, shaking his head with a wave of an hand. Lucina found it fascinating how he was taking this in stride. Though it was convenient to be able cope with the insanity that she and everyone else was embroiled in at this tournament.

"Marth talks fondly of you, Link. He told me that you and him would train together often, since you both have been here at this tournament several times. Ah, and speaking of which, I wish to ask of you…"

She felt brief hesitance as her request lingered unfinished. She felt the seconds ticking, and Lucina finally grew tired of stressing herself by being self-conscious. Eventually, she shoved away any pointless doubts out her mind as she continued. "… I am of need of a sparring partner. May I ask for some of your time to partake a session with me? I feel that I can learn much from you."

His brows raised as if he didn't expect this. Nonetheless, he agreed with a nod. Lucina exhaled, her tensions leaving with a smile taking its place. She was finally able to train with someone here other than Marth and Robin.

"You have my gratitude. Let us go over here," she said, pointing over to a clearing a few yards away from the tree's location. She already started to move, and when she arrived at her desired spot she looked over to Link. He walked out of the tree's shadow, and she could see that he had his sword and shield at the ready.

She started to prepare herself, drawing out Fachion from her sheath. She prepared herself carefully until she achieved an efficient stance. The activity around her dissolved until her mind was only on the green-clad man standing only several feet across from her.

Link looked at her expectantly, his stance ready. His unflinching gaze on her revealed a seemingly predatory side of him. His mood appeared to have been completely shifted from friendly to deadly serious. His eyes were those of an experienced warrior. It made Lucina all the more excited to have the chance to duel with him.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded.

She let out a breathe she didn't know she held in. Frustrated by her lingering nerves, Lucina heightened her focus. Link's unblinking eyes never left hers.

"So am I," she said. "Ready, set…"

"Go!" she cried, making the first move as she charged at him. Link immediately sidestepped just before she swiped at him with Falchion. Being vulnerable for a split second, she was barely able to dodge Link's sword when he tried to strike her. She jumped back, maintaining distance as it gave her enough time to plan her next move.

Lucina dashed around Link, not approaching him too close, but not too far either. Her superior speed triumphed his as she had thought. All of his equipment must have bogged him down. He was forced to play defensively, swinging the Master Sword when she came just close enough for him to reach. However, the motions became monotonous when she realised her hopes to deplete at least some of his stamina and focus were futile. She actually felt herself wheezing and she stopped when she backed away from him.

Lucina growled. She couldn't touch him at all! Panting, she felt her patience coming to an end. She felt herself playing some weird game of catch the mouse, not fighting a duel. But… if she could somehow overwhelm Link with brute force, she could perhaps knock his sword out of his hand.

Lucina gathered in all her remaining strength and focused on her new task. She dashed towards towards the Hylian with Falchion. He blocked the attack with his shield. Lucina's frustration grew, but she refused to give up. She darted around him, striking at him with tremendous strength. Eventually, she struck the Master Sword with Falchion with a loud, echoing **CLANG**. She quickly glanced around and saw Link's blade fall several feet away from him.

He only had his shield. Now was her chance! Lucina roared as she charged at the blond, Falchion shining under the sun. This warrior was strong, but she would not let anyone get the best of her, not even in this tournament. She must return to Ylisse proud!

Lucina's visions of glory stopped when she felt her left foot twist as she was running. She yelped as her body tumbled towards the ground. She was too utterly dumbfounded that it took Lucina ages to figure out what exactly had come to pass. She wasn't in pain or anything at all; it was moment of pure clumsiness. When her mind had fully registered her failure, it took all of her willpower not to scream.

"Blast!"

Oh, how much she wanted the ground to swallow her whole! How did this happen? Why did she suddenly fall? Then she remembered. Her last rest was one that had only lasted five hours. With the way she exerted so much energy back there, there was no wonder why she tripped and fell. Her eyelids drooped low with this knowledge. Marth was entirely correct about her lack of sleep.

_I am such a fool._ Her inner thoughts echoed as her fingers clawed into the grass below her, her mind taking her into a state of self-deprecation.

That was until she could see Link's feet step in front of her. She slowly craned her head upward to see his open hand waiting for hers with a concerned look. He had Master Sword in his sheath now— he must have obtained it while she wasn't looking. She reluctantly accepted the gesture and he steadily guided her to stand up. When he released her hand after she was done, Lucina was at a loss on what to do next. She shared a spectacularly awkward moment with this man who she had only just met.

Knowing that Link would not break the heavy silence between them, Lucina took initiative. "Th— thank you. I am not sure what just…"

Her lips froze, painfully aware of the real origins of her little mishap. She corrected herself, "… No. No, I do know what just happened. Marth made a mention that I was sleep-deprived before I came to see you. I have wrongly ignored this and I have burdened you with this mistake that could have easily been avoided."

Her gaze fell downward as she spoke, too ashamed to hold eye contact with the blond. "I-I am truly sorry, Link. I have left a poor first impression on you."

She flinched when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see a warm smile on his face. He shook his head as if to say, 'don't worry.'

This man… was incredibly kind. She recalled Marth's description of Link back in the mansion, and at this moment she discovered how true his words were. He did not talk, and yet every gesture from him was genuine. He never did anything rude towards her or laugh at her expense at her little 'accident.' It was as if they were friends already...! Lucina allowed her negative feelings dissolve for a moment. Her ears could pick up the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Peace engulfed them both.

She beamed. "Thank you… I think I will finally sleep."

His hand was absent from her shoulder now, content with her answer. She felt herself glowing within as she was under his caring, crystal-blue gaze. She glanced at the tree closest to them, the same one that Link was leaning against earlier.

"I have another request, Link."

She couldn't turn back now. Lucina could feel heat rising in her cheeks, if only a little bit. She prayed to the gods that he would interpret this as embarrassment from the results of their previous 'duel.' Well, it certainly was part of it, but the princess could not tear herself away from Link's comforting and relaxing presence. She wanted to prolong their meeting somehow, for a reason she could not exactly identify.

Her smile did not leave her face despite her sudden shyness. "May I lay on this tree… Um, with you? Truthfully, I want to listen to your music as I rest…"

She didn't need a spoken answer when Link's face lit up with a large grin.

* * *

**I'm probably the only one on this planet that was so happy Lucina was confirmed partly because my crack OTP now has some type of foundation to exist.**

**So after much debating, I thought that writing Link as a mute would best suit this story. I tried doing dialogue initially, but it just felt really weird to me. Him being a mute seems like a far more interesting prospect anyway. Even so, i hope that i made him as in-character and convincing as possible. I do think that him and Lucina would get along quite well as friends. He's a pretty easygoing guy since he's a Smash veteran. At some point you're going to become calm around all those crazy pokemans and puffballs that can fly. As for Lucina, I hope I've done a satisfactory job on writing her as well.**

**Reviews would be nice! It would like to see what i did right or what i did wrong. Whether you do or not, thank you for even reading this in the first place.**


End file.
